Entre o silêncio e a escuridão
by Arthemisys
Summary: [Basilisk Kouga Ninpou Chou] Há muitos sentimentos presentes entre a dor de um amor não correspondido e a falta de esperança pela constante escuridão. Minha segunda fanfic de Basilisk! o


**Entre o silêncio e a escuridão**

Já era noite e a lua cheia clareava o horizonte enegrecido. As primeiras estrelas começavam a se insinuarem pelo céu que acolhia aquelas isoladas paragens do vale de Manji que por sua vez, protegia o vilarejo dos Kouga. A vila familiar, vista de longe, dava a impressão de ser uma pequena fortaleza, uma vez que portentosos muros de alvenaria circundavam todo o perímetro da vila, dando uma ilusória impressão de segurança.

Dentro das muralhas, os habitantes da vila já começavam a se recolher para seus devidos aposentos, ora para conversarem sobre os acontecimentos do dia, ora para jogarem seus tradicionais xadrezes. Não havia, portanto, motivos para permanecerem ao relento.

Entretanto, ela permanecia no mesmo lugar.

Sentada em um batente alto do humilde templo xintoísta, Kagero, a jovem donzela de Kouga, continuava a sua paciente espera. Seus olhos negros e bem desenhados fitavam a estrada de terra batida que parecia terminar no horizonte cortado pelo monte Toki. Esperava por alguém que ao voltar, confirmaria a notícia que estava fazendo o coração dela chorar amargamente. Esperava por ele. Esperava por Kouga Genosuke.

Noivo. O homem que sempre amou estaria voltando de um tratado de noivado. Com uma outra mulher. Com uma Iga!

Suas delicadas mãos cerraram-se com uma força tremenda. A dor havia parado momentaneamente para dar lugar ao ódio descomunal. Não entendia quais foram os motivos que levaram Genosuke a aceitar a proposta de matrimônio com aquela Oboro de Iga. Aquele ato que até mesmo Danjo aprovava, era na realidade, um insulto ao povo de Kouga! Era como se com aquele noivado, quatrocentos anos de história de insultos dos Iga aos Kouga estivessem sendo queimados!

Não conseguia compreender. Aquilo tudo era demais para ela que apenas sonhava com um olhar apaixonado dele.

No exato momento em que dava um suspiro desalentado, ouviu passos cautelosos vindos em sua direção. Rapidamente virou-se e pode constatar que não era apenas ela que parecia esperar por Genosuke.

- Konbanwa Hyouma-sama.

- Konbanwa Kagero-domo.

O rapaz que aparentava ter no máximo trinta anos sentou-se do lado da jovem que instintivamente, aprumou o corpo em sinal de respeito ao homem ali presente.

Hyouma havia nascido cego. Mas aquela deficiência não foi motivo suficiente para fazer com que ele se curvasse diante as dificuldades da vida. Ao contrário, aquele homem era um dos melhores ninjas de sua tribo e o tutor do futuro líder daquele clã. E a soma de tantos adjetivos só o tornava ainda mais respeitável perante os seus. Entretanto, naquela noite, ele não queria para si, provas de respeito por parte de Kagero.

Esperava apenas, poder amenizar um pouco a dor que ela sentia.

- Kagero-domo. Por quanto tempo pretende ficar sentada aqui?

- Até ele chegar.

- Sua persistência foi algo que sempre admirei Kagero-domo.

Ela ousou tirar os olhos do horizonte e fitar o rosto sereno que estava voltado em direção à mesma estrada. Como eles eram parecidos. Não apenas na personalidade, mas como na própria aparência física. Mas isso não representava nenhum tipo de surpresa. Hyouma e Genosuke eram nada mais que tio e sobrinho.

Kagero sentiu-se tentada a confessar aquele homem, todos os seus anseios, já que não suportava mais carregá-los apenas para si. Mas ao mesmo tempo, recuou e procurou tirar essa idéia da mente. Não pretendia aborrecer Hyouma-sama com lamúrias apaixonadas.

Todavia, ela queria falar. Precisava desabafar com alguém e o destino havia posto aquele homem próximo a ela naquela noite. Pensou por um breve instante e procurando não ser muito chamativa em suas palavras, procurou contornar a situação o melhor que pode.

- Hyouma-sama... Consegue compreender as razões que levaram Genosuke-sama a pedir uma princesa de Iga em casamento?

- Há várias razões para que esse casamento aconteça. – ele respondeu, com o tom de voz calmo – E um dos principais motivos que o levou a aceitá-la como noiva, foi o fato dele se sentir bem ao lado dela.

- Se sentir bem ao lado dela? – Kagero retrucou incrédula – Como isso seria possível se ele nunca a havia visto antes?

- Há cerca de dois anos atrás, quando os primeiros acertos desse casamento começaram a acontecer, Genosuke e Oboro começaram a trocar correspondências, a fim de começarem a se conhecerem. Ele sempre me secretava que ao ler as missivas dela, se sentia tão bem que acreditava que essa boa sensação seria sinônima quando ele realmente estivesse ao lado dela.

Kagero não deixou de virar o rosto, em completo sinal de desgosto pela revelação. Já não conseguia mais controlar o acesso de ciúmes que se apossava dela e com um tom completamente amargurado na voz, vociferou:

- Isso é demais para mim! Eu não posso acreditar em um amor que nasceu de cartas! Ele não pode amar mais a ela do que a alguém que ele já possa ter tido a chance de olhar!

Aquelas palavras foram duras para Hyouma que sentiu-se obrigado a mostrar a ela que aquelas palavras além de cruéis, eram errôneas.

- Kagero-domo. Permita-me olhá-la pela primeira vez?

A pergunta surtiu um efeito inesperado na jovem que o olhou espantada. _Como assim olhar-me? Ele é cego!_ Mas por uma questão de respeito, disse um "sim" vacilante.

As mãos do homem foram ágeis e certas em direção ao rosto da jovem que sentiu um leve calor corporal lhe invadir, no exato momento que o toque áspero de suas mãos entrou em contato com a pele do seu rosto.

Hyouma poupou-se de ter pressa e com a calma que sempre lhe foi característica, começou a contornar com as pontas dos dedos, a pele branca do rosto. Começou a "enxergá-la" pela fronte que coberta por uma generosa mecha de cabelos também foi constatado serem fibras bastante sedosas. Continuou o percurso através dos olhos fechados e das maçãs do rosto, até descer ao queixo.

Por um breve momento, Kagero acreditou que Hyouma pararia por ali, mas isso não aconteceu.

Com os dedos indicador e médio, ele subiu vagarosamente até os lábios umedecidos de batom e passou a contorná-los, como se quisesse gravar para si, a textura da boca carmesim que começava a se entreabrir.

- Kagero-domo. – Hyouma falou, sentindo sua voz bastante pesada e rouca. – Como és bela!

O coração da donzela começava a bater descompassado. Até aquele momento, nenhum homem havia tocado nela como ele estava fazendo. Não, não sentia medo. Ao contrário, nunca havia se sentido tão bem. E ainda com os olhos fechados, ela não conseguia mais concatenar nenhum tipo de pensamento lógico. Seus pensamentos apenas projetavam a imagem do seu Genosuke a tocando daquela forma tão magnífica. Ah! Como desejou que aqueles breves momentos fossem eternos!

- Sou bela? – ela indagou quase em um sussurro.

A pergunta impensada dela foi a gota d'água para que o restante de sanidade que ainda permeava em resistir em Hyouma, se desfizesse rapidamente! Não importava mais os perigos que a beleza de Kagero representava. Não importava mais saber que ela amava loucamente o seu discípulo. Nada mais importava para ele, naquele momento na qual começava a sentir que o corpo dela estava entregue em suas mãos.

- Como nenhuma outra dama que toquei. És única!

Sentiu que ela sorria. E isso o deixou extremamente extasiado.

- Eu o amo... – ela disse em uma alegria descomunal, causada pela paixão doentia. – Eu o amo, Gen...

Decidido, Hyouma aproximou seu rosto do dela e beijou delicadamente os lábios doces que se ofereciam para ele sem nenhuma resistência. O hálito doce começava a invadir a sua boca e com ele, a incômoda sensação de dormência característica do veneno que corria nas veias de Kagero. Mas ainda não queria soltá-la. Queria poder senti-la um pouco mais. Sentia que necessitava disso e não pararia naquele momento.

Entretanto, seu corpo clamava para que parasse. O veneno começaria a poucos instantes, a percorrer livremente os vasos sangüíneos dele. O gosto amargo do vômito já começava a subir pela garganta, num pedido de socorro mudo.

Teve que parar.

Soltando-se dela da forma mais delicada que pode, Hyouma levantou-se cambaleante, buscando ar puro. Kagero que finalmente abrira os olhos, constatou horrorizada a palidez e o sofrimento no rosto dele. O que ela havia se permitido fazer!

Cabisbaixa de vergonha e de medo pelo que poderia ocorrer a Hyoma, Kagero teve apenas a ação de correr para próximo dele, a fim de certificar que o ninja não corria nenhum grande risco de vida.

- Hyouma-sama...!

- Eu... Eu estou bem. Não se preocupe comigo, Kagero-domo...

- Gomenassai... – ela disse, enquanto saia às pressas dos jardins do templo. Sua mente queria naquele momento, apenas esquecer aquela terrível experiência para sempre.

Ao sentir que ela se afastava cada vez mais, Hyouma seguiu ainda zonzo, pelo caminho de pedras que levava ao poço comunitário. Ajoelhando-se fraco, tomou com as mãos em formato de concha, a água límpida e a bebeu sofregamente. Ficou naquele estado lastimável por alguns longos minutos, até que enfim, sentou-se no chão úmido.

Ele a amava e não lhe restava mais nenhuma dúvida sobre esse sentimento. Mas essa certeza não lhe trouxe alívio, mas sim, uma angústia sem tamanho. Ele sabia que além de não ser correspondido, imaginava que ela mesma jamais seria correspondida pelo seu único amor.

Por tantos motivos. Por tantas maldições.

Sentiu que um nó dolorido subia em sua garganta e por isso, teve uma imensa vontade de gritar. Mas não podia.

Preferiu então se levantar e de forma respeitável, caminhar até o portão principal do vilarejo. Seus sentidos já denunciavam a volta de Genosuke à Manji.

Enquanto caminhava, Hyouma havia prometido a si mesmo que jamais ninguém saberia do que havia acontecido naquele cair de noite. Que aqueles acontecimentos ficassem apenas resguardados na mente deles que por amarem demasiadamente, jamais poderiam desfrutar da felicidade plena.

Fim

...x...x...x...

_**Konbanwa**: Boa noite._

_**Gomenassai**: Perdão._

...x...x...x...

_**Notas da autora:**_

_Minha segunda fanfic de Basilisk!_

_A idéia de escrever sobre Kagero e Hyouma foi dada pela Dark Faye e sinceramente, me senti super a vontade ao escrever essa fanfic com esse casal inusitado._

_Sim Dark, agradeço de coração pela idéia e ofereço essa fanfic para você. Ah! Também ofereço a Thaty de Leão e a Nielita, outras fãs de Basilisk Kouga!_

_E por fim, o meu "muito obrigada" a todos que leram esta fic! o/_

_Até a próxima!_


End file.
